du côté des femmes
by ylg
Summary: Avec ou sans masque les filles sont souvent oubliées. Si on leur donnait une occasion d'exister un peu ? :: 1er volet : Saori et Athéna. 2e: Miho et Shunrei. 3e: Miho vs Saori. 4e: Marin et Seika. 5e: Shaina et Marin. 6e: June et Andromède. 7e: Shaina et June. 8e: Thetis et Natassia. 9e: Queen et Eurydice. MàJ, 10e: Marin/Shaina, amazones. 11e: Thetis/Shaina, obsession ::gen, yuri:
1. Saori et Athéna, le concept de déeese

**Titre : **Sa propre déesse  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnage(s) : **Saori et le concept d'Athéna  
**Genre : **entre drame et mysticisme  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** o4#o7, « destin » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Note :** je dois vous avouer que le personnage de Saori, au début du manga, ne me semble pas très cohérent et qu'elle me laisse assez perplexe  
**Continuité : **pré-_Sanctuaire_ juste à l'arrivée des premiers Silver Saints  
**Nombre de mots : **1150

oOo

Kido Saori était traitée depuis toujours en princesse. De ses premiers jours de vie, nouveau-né choyé comme petite déesse, elle ne garde aucun souvenir conscient, bien sûr. Presque aussitôt, elle s'est retrouvée par hasard bombardée héritière de la richissime Fondation Graad, et élevée pour devenir une petite reine. L'homme qu'elle regardait comme grand-père lui répétait qu'elle serait quelqu'un de très important et sa suite de serviteurs lui passait tous ses caprices.

La grande révélation de ses huit ans a moins bouleversé sa vie que le décès de son grand-père : elle avait toujours su qu'elle était une princesse, une déesse, et l'idée trop lointaine d'avoir à affronter les Forces du Mal l'inquiétait beaucoup moins que la réalité d'affronter le reste de la vie sans son papy adoré. Des administrateurs se chargeaient de gérer sa fortune, des gouvernantes, des suivantes, des précepteurs pour sa vie de tous les jours... et personne pour réellement s'occuper d'elle. Plus personne pour l'aimer. Dans le vide de sa solitude, petite Saori réalisa combien sa vie ne pourrait plus jamais être normale.  
Tout à coup, le joli sceptre qu'on lui fait remettre de la part de son grand-père n'est pas l'attribut d'une princesse adulée qui se fera obéir au doigt et l'œil, mais un bien lourd fardeau pour une petite main d'enfant. Déroutée, ne sachant plus où elle en est, qui elle est vraiment, elle veut d'abord nier cette folie : une déesse de la guerre ? Mais elle ne veut pas aller se battre !  
Mais inexplicablement attirée par le sceptre doré, elle finit par le prendre, le tenir, et sentir un étrange lien l'unir à lui. Ceci lui appartient. Ceci est très spécial. Elle est très spéciale.

À la fois par nécessité de comprendre qui elle est, et par orgueil : si elle est vraiment si spéciale, il faut qu'elle le montre, elle recherche avec avidité cette Athéna de la mythologie grecque. Elle en mettra plein la vue à ses professeurs, qui ne manqueront pas d'être admiratifs devant les centres d'intérêt de la jeune fille. Enfin...  
Elle fait surtout preuve d'obstination, parce que pour l'instant, les informations contradictoires qu'elle récolte ne l'éclairent pas. Déesse des lois et de la justice, de la stratégie et de la guerre noble, des arts, des instituteurs et même des mathématiques ? Et du courage et de l'inspiration aussi. Saori refuse de renoncer. Saori refuse de montrer comme elle est perdue.  
Cette Athéna si mystérieuse se dérobe. On la dit belle. Elle veut bien l'être. Ne pas aimer les massacres inutiles. Très bien, les combats inutiles c'est bon pour ces stupides garçons qui n'ont rien à faire de mieux. Avoir juré que jamais aucun homme ne la toucherait. Encore mieux ! Elle n'en veut sûrement pas.

Elle pense à elle comme à une mère absente qui veille sur elle depuis un au-delà incertain ou une dame de roman de chevalerie à servir et dans tous les cas elle veut qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Elle veut tout savoir d'elle et l'imiter au mieux.  
Elle apprend les légendes. Elle admire sa sagesse. Elle se désole sur les défaites et se réjouit des victoires, comme si c'était les siennes. Ce sont les siennes !  
Elle conclut qu'elle devra diriger le monde un jour. Ça tombe bien, Grand-père a commencé à faire d'elle une meneuse, une preneuse de décisions, et ses précepteurs sont censés continuer à la guider dans cette voie.

Cette impression persiste des années. Ses guerriers se regroupent l'un après l'autre auprès d'elle, obéissants, et elle lance le plan imaginé par son grand-père : lancer coûte que coûte ce grand tournoi qui sert de paravent à leurs vraies activités, qui devra faire la preuve de leur force et leur dévotion, et qui révélera sa puissance à ses ennemis. Ce sera son premier mouvement, sa déclaration de guerre : elle compte les impressionner, et ensuite...

Et ensuite il apparaît qu'elle est encore une piètre stratège, qu'elle a mal estimé la situation et anticipé les possibilités. Au lieu d'une honte cuisante devant son propre échec, elle éprouve une tristesse profonde à contempler l'empire finalement mortel de son grand-père s'effondrer pièce après pièce. Stoïquement pourtant, elle ne fuira pas.  
Au milieu des ruines de ce qui fut son Colysée, où s'enterrent les derniers lambeaux de son enfance, elle serre le sceptre doré comme on s'appuierait sur une béquille. Où en est-elle ? Quelle déesse est-elle vraiment ? Quelle femme est-elle seulement ?  
Elle prie et prie face à l'immensité mais cette Athéna dont l'image muette a accompagné son enfance ne répond pas. Si réponse i ses questions, c'est en elle qu'elle devra la trouver, et non tombée du ciel.

Ce monde qui devait être à sa charge, pourquoi semble-t-il tourner sans elle ? Le fleuron de sa Fondation, pulvérisé, n'a plus grand' chose à envier à ces endroits du tiers-monde oublié des dieux. Impensable ! Ce monde qu'elle comptait comme acquis n'est plus si sûr ; ce monde qu'elle est censée connaître, qu'elle aime et qu'elle néglige pourtant, comment peut-elle le laisser lui échapper ainsi ?  
Et ces jeunes guerriers censés être à ses ordres, qui se rebellent, qui contestent ses décisions ? Ses si mauvaises décisions... Leurs reproches la touchent plus durement qu'elle ne voudrait. Puisqu'ils sont mérités.

Très bien. Elle a perdu la première manche. Mais pas la guerre !  
Elle est toujours debout. Elle trouvera bien comment contre-attaquer. Elle se battra seule !  
C'est encore par orgueil : parce qu'elle est la seule à faire encore front. Et qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. On ne peut pas laisser la Terre face à ses démons. Qui protégera ce monde si ce n'est elle ?  
Enfin, avec humilité, elle se reconnaît elle-même instrument dans un plan qui la dépasse.  
Ce ne sont pas des monstres qu'elle devra affronter, mais des hommes. Doués de pouvoirs extraordinaires, certes, mais des hommes tout de même, dont elle doit pouvoir comprendre les motivations et les agissements. Elle aussi possède un grand pouvoir, réalise-t-elle juste maintenant : celui de vouloir, vraiment vouloir, changer les choses, et elle s'en sent capable. Avec cette confiance, une nouvelle force envahit son cœur. La présence d'Athéna, devine-t-elle, celle qu'elle a cherchée ailleurs toutes ces années et qu'elle ne découvre qu'aujourd'hui, libérée par la clé de sa nouvelle résolution, son nouvel état d'esprit.

Saori pense encore à « sa » déesse comme à une inconnue à la rencontre de laquelle elle va. En affirmant sa prise sur Niké, elle se sent lui prendre la main et la rejoindre dans la lumière, la chaleur, l'amour. Elle se sent à sa place, elle sait qui elle est, quel est son but, et devine son chemin.  
Elle ne va plus juste faire de son mieux mais faire ce qu'elle doit. Elle a fait taire sa peur et ses incertitudes et embrasse sa destinée.  
Et elle peut devenir cette déesse sans le soutien d'aucune puissance supérieure à laquelle s'adresser encore : son idéal lui suffira.


	2. Miho et Shunrei, musique à ses oreilles

ben tiens, vous croyez ça, que cette pauvre Miho est tellement négligée par le fandom qu'elle n'est même pas dans la liste des personneges disponibles ?

**Titre : **Du temps pour elles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **Miho & Shunrei  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** #o6#o9, « Chante pour moi » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité : **tout début de série, Tournoi Galactique  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

Shunrei arrive de la lointaine Chine… et se retrouve sitôt mise à l'écart. Miho décide de la prendre sous son aile, par gentillesse naturelle, et par solidarité personnelle aussi. Elle sait déjà ce que c'est de se voir reléguée sur la touche et devine qu'il va falloir s'y habituer. Autant le faire à deux, elles se sentiront moins seules !  
Miho ne parle pas la langue de Shunrei – ni aucun autre dialecte chinois d'ailleurs – et Shunrei baragouine seulement quelques mots de japonais, mais ça n'est pas grave.  
Le son de sa voix, le ton qui change sans cesse : ah on dirait qu'elle chante ! et qui reste toujours plaisant ; l'expression de son visage, l'attitude de tout son corps… C'est tout un autre langage et celui-ci elles peuvent le partager ; elles se comprennent même sans mettre de sens sur leurs mots. Elles se reconnaissent comme des sœurs de cœur.

Miho se propose pour lui tenir compagnie simplement, de rester ensemble à l'extérieur de l'arène plutôt que de regarder des combats brutaux qui ne les intéressent ni l'une ni l'autre. Très vite pourtant l'inconfort gagne Shunrei, trop polie, trop timide pour protester, mais tout de même mal à l'aise. Le geste esquissé en direction d'un retour à l'intérieur est refusé. Une ouverture vers les environs, alors ? Là, elle acquiesce et suit.  
Elle l'emmène donc visiter un peu la ville, et pourquoi pas faire un peu de lèche-vitrine au passage. Chercher un espace vert où respirer. Retourner à l'orphelinat d'où elle a pourtant eu le droit de prendre sa journée, pour lui faire rencontrer les enfants avec qui elle travaille. Qu'elle trouve adorables, mais un peu trop étouffants dans leur accueil affectueux et très enthousiaste d'un nouveau visage amical.  
Shunrei semble aimer et être aimée des enfants autant que Miho, mais elles ne feront pas cela toute la journée non plus. Du temps pour elles, a-t-elle décidé !  
Elle veut lui montrer à la fois les quartiers à la mode où l'on s'étourdit, qui ne ressemble sans doute à rien qu'elle connaît, et puis les endroits plus tranquilles où la ville s'écoule calmement, où l'on retrouve même un vrai coin de nature.

Devant tout ce que Miho peut lui montrer, Shunrei a des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Et entre chaque étape, elle lui raconte sa vie, ses rêves ses espoirs peut-être ; des secrets même, qui tombent dans une oreille compatissante. Elle écoute avec son corps et son cœur même si son cerveau et ses oreilles ne comprennent pas. Son rire et ses paroles inconnues, jusqu'à ses moments tristes, sont comme un chant pour elle.  
Elle l'observe attentivement, l'encourage à continuer encore et encore ; elle souhaite même que ça dure longtemps. Elles finiront peut-être même par s'enseigner mutuellement leurs langages respectifs ! en attendant, elle se laisse bercer par ce doux flot sans penser au moment où il faudra l'interrompre et se séparer.


	3. Miho vs Saori, jalousie ou pitié

**Titre : **Une fille normale  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couples : **Miho vs Saori(/Seiya)  
**Genre : **un peu angsteux  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** o8#o08 « cœur brisé » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **sur l'arc du "Sanctuaire"  
**Nombre de mots : **750

oOo

Miho observe Kido Saori de loin. Elle ne se considère même pas comme sa rivale. Comment pourrait-elle ? Cette petite princesse ne doit même pas savoir que Miho existe. Alors que le monde entier doit savoir qui est l'héritière Kido. Et Miho se demande ce que ça fait d'être Saori...

Elle devrait la détester. C'est vrai, elle est jalouse de sa beauté, de son aisance, du fait qu'elle ait réussi à enrouler Seiya autour de son doigt. Elle ne pourra jamais s'en empêcher.

Et en même temps, elle éprouve de la pitié envers elle. Sa solitude, son manque de cœur qui a fini par la faire souffrir elle-même. Elle a même appris quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas : sa culpabilité d'être la cause de tant d'horreurs. La princesse offre peut-être un dehors digne, mais intérieurement elle est brisée ; pauvre demoiselle...

Le monde entier l'a vue debout, seule et abandonnée, au milieu des ruines de son Coliseum ravagé. Son projet de tournoi annulé, la précieuse armure d'or volée, les combattants disparus, la destruction partout, et l'opinion publique remontée contre sa Fondation : tout à coup sa position n'avait plus rien d'enviable.  
Sur le moment Miho s'est dit que c'était bien fait. Qu'on ne jouait pas comme ça aux petits soldats avec de vrais jeunes gens. Qu'elle déjà bien assez d'argent comme ça et pas besoin de se remplir encore plus les poches en vendant son spectacle de massacre.  
Et puis ensuite elle s'est désolée : même si le grand-père de cette Saori a commis de très vilaines choses et qu'elle l'a suivi, ça n'est pas une raison pour se réjouir de son malheur.

Ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'elle lui pardonnera, parce que les choses ne sont pas arrêtées là. Même après la ruine des Galaxian Wars, elle a continué à entraîner ses amis d'autrefois dans de nouveaux combats, de véritables combats, qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec du grand spectacle.  
Et personne n'aurait jamais cru Miho si elle essayait d'en parler autour d'elle pour leur obtenir de l'aide. Ils ont dit, de toute façon, que c'était leur propre choix et qu'ils en étaient heureux, et que peut-elle leur répondre ?  
Ils se sont même mis à la défendre, disant qu'elle avait changé, et que de toute façon la cause qu'ils servaient était plus importante encore que la personne qui les y guidaient. Elle ne les a pas cru, sur le moment.

Quand Miho a su on les a ramené de Grèce, affreusement blessés, elle a couru à l'hôpital voir ce qu'il en était. On lui a dit que les visites étaient interdites, mais Saori elle-même, bénéficiant de tous les passe-droit, a insisté pour la faire entrer.  
Elle a vu son regard à ce moment-là. Elle a su que oui, elle avait changé. Et elle a compris combien elles n'étaient pas du même monde. Ça n'était pas une question de position sociale, mais quelque chose de... de trop différent pour être expliqué avec des mots normaux du monde normal.

À ce moment-là, elle a appris et commencé à renoncer. Seiya et les autres ont déjà basculé beaucoup trop loin dans cet autre monde pour qu'elle espère encore pouvoir les rappeler. Saori le regrette douloureusement : elle aimerait pourtant les y renvoyer. Mais le mal est fait et n'est plus réparable.

Miho n'aimerait pas être à la place de Saori finalement. Elle a fini de se demander ce que ça ferait : elle est heureuse d'être à la sienne. Plus tiède, plus fade, mais plus solide. Tant pis si ça lui laisse un trou dans le cœur : le sien n'est pas si large et si douloureux qu'il pourrait l'être encore.

Même en sachant que ça n'est pas sa faute à elle, qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu et que c'était hors de sa portée, si Seiya lui a échappé pour un destin terrible, elle s'en voudra longtemps. Mais elle admet maintenant que sa place n'était pas à ses côtés. Ça n'est même pas une question de rivalité amoureuse : elle s'est rendu compte aussi que la princesse n'était pas dans une position plus enviable là-dessus, barricadée derrière des quantités d'interdits.  
Et de son côté, Miho se compte chanceuse de n'être pas aussi isolée. Gardienne à l'orphelinat, elle n'est peut-être pas dans la meilleure position qui soit pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, mais en attendant, à veiller sur les enfants, elle n'est jamais seule et ne manque jamais d'amour, et puis, qui sait... tout peut bien arriver.


	4. Marin et Seika, petites filles perdues

Seika non plus ne figure pas dans le menu déroulant... ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre !

* * *

**Titre : **Petite fille perdue  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **Marin et Seika  
**Genre : **angst  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o7#o2, « Errances » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pré-série et _Hades_  
**Nombre de mots : **800~

oOo

Ça n'est pas juste pour son élève, c'est aussi et avant tout pour elle-même que Marin a décidé de retrouver Seika.  
Une petite fille perdue, en fuite, à la recherche de sa seule famille qu'on lui a arraché, seule et sans moyen dans le vaste monde… Elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses petites jambes pour voyager et sur la bonté des inconnus pour lui donner à manger sans la remettre à la police locale. Elle devait être prête à voler s'il le faut, clandestine dans un monde inconnu et hostile.  
À quel point est-ce facile de disparaître ? Si la Fondation avec tous ses moyens de recherche ne l'a pas retrouvée la conclusion logique est qu'elle est déjà morte. L'instinct de Marin lui souffle : ou qu'elle est cachée dans un lieu bien spécial loin de la civilisation.  
Elle savait vers où, vers quoi elle se dirigeait ; le tout était de faire la route.

Elle a parcouru le même chemin avant elle, dans des circonstances semblables. Elle était juste encore un peu plus jeune. Elle sait on-ne-peut-mieux tout ce qui a pu lui arriver. La faim, le froid, l'épuisement, les mauvaises rencontres… Mais elle non plus ne veut pas croire à sa mort. Elle a bien survécu et atteint le but de son voyage, elle, si ce n'est celui de sa vraie quête !  
Cette idée la tenaille qui peut sembler folle mais à laquelle elle ne peut pas renoncer : si les hommes ne l'ont pas retrouvée c'est que les dieux – ou plus exactement leurs serviteurs – l'ont cachée. Qu'elle est arrivée au terme de son voyage, en sécurité.

Elle refait le parcours que sa mémoire a gardé. Lui reviennent la peur, les larmes. Devant elle se dresse un passage étroit où elle a manqué de peu tomber d'une falaise. Une enfant y passe, pas un adulte. Ou alors elle maintenant avec sa souplesse et sa force surnaturelle de Saint capable de rester en équilibre alors que la roche devrait s'ébouler sous son poids.  
Seika était un peu plus âgée qu'elle, plusieurs mois plus tard, un an peut-être, pas plus. Au terme d'un voyage épuisant, elle devait se trouver amaigrie et fatiguée, peut-être un tout petit peu plus lourde quand même, peut-être plus fatiguée encore ; le pied moins sûr ?

Marin voit l'accident se dérouler comme si elle était tombée elle-même. Elle doit se cramponner de toutes ses forces pour ne basculer pour de vrai, prise de vertige. Il s'en faut de peu. Elle s'est vraiment sentie tomber et rouler indéfiniment dans le vide.  
Elle devrait donc conclure à la mort de Seika mais ne le fait toujours pas. Il reste toujours une petite chance… une enfant légère et souple, sans plus de force pour résister à la chute, peut-être, peut-être…

Elle cherchera les villages environnants. Ils dépendent du Sanctuaire : ils ont l'habitude des enfants étrangers qui transitent avant d'être pris comme apprentis. Ou qui parfois, s'en sont enfuient.  
On ne saura jamais si le vieux bonhomme a pris cette Seika blessée pour une apprentie en fuite et a décidé de la soustraire aux chasseurs du Sanctuaire. Marin soupçonne que si mais ne pourra rien confirmer ; Le vieux n'est plus là pour le dire et il a soigneusement tu l'existence des Saints à Seika pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Même si tout le monde au village sait qu'ils vivent là juste derrière la limite de la vallée et qu'on les croise parfois : de façon à ce que ça soit quelque chose de normal, que ça fasse partie du décor mais que ça ne la concerne pas elle précisément. C'était sans doute la meilleure façon pour qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe jamais.

À quoi ça tient, encore que, d'un départ si semblable elles aient vécu des vies si opposées ! Cette fille qui aurait pu être elle…  
Trébucher et tomber, quelques secondes d'horreur et puis plus rien. Vivre une vie tranquille mais vide, ou se maintenir arriver au bout et entrer de son plein gré en enfer pour une vie de guerrière ? Dans les deux cas séparée à jamais de sa famille, devoir renoncer au passé, sous des forces différentes…  
Pourquoi exactement Marin tenait-elle tant à réunir quelqu'un d'autre pour voir leur bonheur  
par procuration ? Elle s'est résignée : elle ne retrouvera pas celui qu'elle cherchait, et cette conclusion là elle l'a atteinte depuis longtemps.

Entre des souvenirs et une réalité douloureuse, ou plus de souvenirs du tout, qui a eu de la chance finalement ? Elle ne sait pas. Mais entre ces deux filles qui auraient pu échanger si facilement leur place, il lui fallait absolument que l'une des deux au moins arrive enfin au but qu'elle cherchait tant. Si ça ne pouvait plus être elle, alors il fallait bien que ça soit l'autre. Et elle ne pouvait simplement pas admettre sa mort parce que ç'aurait été mourir elle aussi, quelque part.


	5. Shaina et Marin, une amitié déçue

**Titre : **Et pas d'amitié particulière ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **Shaina, Marin  
**Genre : **jalousie/amitié  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** 01#08 « Commencements » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité : **pré-série  
**Note :** si jamais j'ai mis de l'UST, cette fois ça n'est pas tout à fait volontaire  
**Nombre de mots : **900

oOo

On les a amenées au Sanctuaire à peu près en même temps – un ou deux désastres naturels, des orphelins qui restent, les autorités locales dépassées, et les envoyés du Pope, là d'abord pour aider la population, ramassaient des gamins perdus, pour peu qu'ils soient prometteurs et n'aient plus d'attache.

C'est comme ça qu'après le tremblement de terre qui a rasé son village, Shaina et quelques garçons se sont retrouvés chez le vieil ermite du coin, ont commencé avec les bases d'un entraînement, et quelques mois plus tard se sont vus expédiés en Grèce. Et on lui a collé un masque.  
Marin est arrivée peu de temps après. Personne n'a jamais bien su d'où elle venait. Il a vaguement été mention d'un pays loin à l'Est et pas de détail personnel. Shaina n'a même pas eu le temps de bien voir le visage de la nouvelle (la _nouvelle_ nouvelle, celle qui supplantait le titre qu'elle tenait depuis quelques jours en se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour avoir assez de valeur pour s'en débarrasser). Il a vite disparu sous un masque à son tour.  
Et de ce jour ou presque, est née entre elles une étrange rivalité.

Elles ne sont pas grecques ni l'une ni l'autre mais Shaina est italienne : ça reste le bassin méditerranéen, Rome, un héritage plus proche. Marin en revanche vient du Japon : quasiment l'autre bout du monde, quelque chose de trop différent. Même si elle n'en a pas l'air, pourtant, ses cheveux marron roussis par le soleil, se dit la petite Shaina pas encore bien éduquée qui stéréotype tous les Asiatiques comme des « chinois » à la peau très jaune, aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux très bridés. À quoi ressemble-t-elle sous le masque qui leur fait à toute le même visage impassible, mystère. Sa voix a bien quelque chose de spécial, un accent, une façon si réservée de s'exprimer, mais tout ça s'efface à mesure qu'elles apprennent la langue de l'endroit.  
Ça suffit, à une enfant, comme prétexte pour s'éloigner d'une autre. Paradoxalement, plus il est futile, moins il est parable.

Shaina voulait l'approcher, à la base. S'en faire une amie peut-être. Deux petites filles, deux nouvelles parmi un régiment de garçons, elles pourrait bien se serrer les coudes !  
Mais Marin n'y tient pas, elle ne copine avec personne. Elle s'entraîne et c'est tout.  
Elle sera une rivale, alors !  
Non, encore moins. Elle s'entraîne seule, voilà tout.  
Shaina, dépitée, la prend en grippe. Elle ne veut plus juste être la meilleure, parce que, elle veut être meilleure que Marin. Pour qu'elle la regarde. Pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle regrette, qu'elle s'est trompée, qu'elle veut bien être son amie. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Selon les jours, elle se dit que magnanime, elle acceptera. Ou, furieuse, qu'elle refusera froidement. Ça dépend.

Au bout d'un an ici on leur confie des apprentis un peu plus jeunes à prendre sous leur aile. Elles mériteront leurs armures en cours de route ou pas du tout, on verra bien, et pour corser leur entraînement, on augmente leurs responsabilités. Parce qu'elles ont le potentiel d'être maîtres dès maintenant en plus d'apprenties auprès de Saints ou de simples entraîneurs plus âgés, apparemment. On ne sait jamais très bien qui à quel statut, ici, avant d'en avoir un officiel soi-même. Et encore.  
Mais de ce jour, les Cloths tant convoitées cessèrent de devenir un but pour se muer en outil. De même, ces apprentis qu'on leur collait dans les pattes servaient d'exutoire. Pour un autre but : briller, définitivement, devant Marin.

o

Marin s'est rendue à la lointaine Grèce dans un but secret précis. Elle remplira celui de devenir Saint d'Athéna en façade. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.  
Et les autres enfants qui se trouvent là autour d'elle non plus, n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Combien sont vraiment là de leur plein gré ? Venus par leurs propres moyens en proclamant, Je veux protéger la Terre ! Elle, oui. Un ou deux autres peut-être. Mais tous cachent une autre raison derrière. Et la plupart de toute façon sont là en réponse à la question posée par un recruteur, Veux-tu faire quelque chose de ta vie ou mourir ici... et voilà.

Marin contemple sa camarade Shaina, curieuse. Cette fille est si... passionnée. Elle, elle a répondu en bondissant à l'appel. Et cette passion, elle la trouve dangereuse. Shaina s'attache trop ; ça lui jouera des tours. Plus les liens sont forts plus ils font souffrir.  
Elle l'aime bien, cette petite. Elles ont le même âge, c'est vrai, et pourtant elle se sent envers elle des responsabilités de sœur aînée. Déformation habituelle... Bref. Elle ne voudra pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, non sûrement pas. À elle ni à d'autres, à elle encore moins puisqu'elle la remarque plus que les autres, puisqu'elle semble plus à même que les autres de prendre des risques.  
Mais voilà, elles sont des soldats et s'il leur arriverait quoi que ce soit il faudrait bien que l'autre continue son service malgré ça ! Ils sont tous camarades, elles deux et les autres ; elles ne devraient pas octroyer de traitement de faveur, l'une pour l'autre ou à quiconque.  
La loterie de la répartition des apprentis, au départ, l'indiffère. L'un ou l'autre quelle différence... En recevant ses responsabilités, elle pense d'abord à Shaina, pour lui souhaiter comme elle souhaite pour elle-même la patience et la maturité nécessaires à leur tâche. Elles ne sont pas censées faire de favoritisme, pas s'attacher outre mesure, mais rien n'empêche la bienveillance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est même persuadée du contraire. De la bienveillance mesurée.


	6. June et Andromède, son destin

**Titre : **Les certitudes de la jeunesse...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **June, Céphée, le concept d'Andromède  
**Genre : **gen/adolescent  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **exceptionnellement, cette fois je me baserai plus sur l'anime que sur le manga, histoire d'avoir quelques condisciples de plus que Shun avec qui mettre cette petite June en compétition ;  
aussi, question characterization... non seulement on en sait très peu sur elle, mais en plus je vais m'éloigner légèrement de ce déjà peu le temps de cette fic sous prétexte qu'à l'adolescence on peut avoir la personnalité qui fluctue par moments, pour revenir à quelque chose de plus familier seulement après.

**Thèmes : ** « arrogance » pour 31 jours (17 avril '12) ;  
+ o5#o1, « espoir » pour 10 choix (table libre)

**Nombre de mots : **850

oOo

L'Ordre d'Athéna survit depuis les temps mythologiques en gardant vivantes les vielles légendes. Au large des côtes d'Éthiopie, il est une île où l'on aime croire encore à ce que racontaient les Grecs anciens.  
Il y a là un endroit fort différent des villages normaux comme des camps d'aide humanitaire, mais qui recueille les enfants perdus dont plus personne ne veut... et qui prétend les rendre forts, pour le bien de l'humanité entière. En secret. Revers de la médaille, pour que ça en vaille la peine, il existe une distinction à mériter particulièrement ; ils sont plusieurs enfants à se retrouver autant en compétition qu'entre vrais camarades et ceux qui seront déçus... ne verront pas grand' chose changer à leur vie. À cette époque, ils sont une poignée à espérer devenir « Andromède ».  
Leur maître, qui les protège et les forme, porte la _Cloth_ de Céphée. Quoi de plus logique ?  
Il existe une constellation de Cassiopée, mais pour eux, ici et maintenant, il n'est pas question de Cloth à son image. Peut-être existe-t-elle quelque part, peut-être est-elle perdue, peut-être reviendra-t-elle au grand jour plus tard, mais sans doute pour aucun d'eux. Tout le monde connaît la légende, sur cette île, et Cassiopée n'est pas très populaire.

Enfin voilà. Des apprentis réunis autour d'une urne scellée.  
Personne parmi eux ne sait à quoi ressemble la Cloth qu'elle contient. Seul le maître a la capacité d'ouvrir l'urne, quand le temps sera venu de juger. En attendant, ils imaginent.  
Ils s'entraînent dur, pour la mériter.  
Et parmi eux, il y a June qui se laisse aller à rêver.

L'histoire de cette princesse de légende...  
Elle ne se sent pas trop de la représenter.  
Mais elle est la seule fille ici. Un garçon ne pourrait pas endosser le rôle d'Andromède, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle est née éthiopienne. Même si elle est métisse et que ce sont les gènes de ses ancêtres venus d'ailleurs qui ont gagné la bataille pour s'exprimer, il y avait cette légende familiale comme quoi, sur place, ils descendaient de grands chefs (ce qui ne rendait la mésunion que pire, et... enfin bon.)  
Cette Cloth lui reviendra donc. Peut-être pas _exactement_ de droit. Mais automatiquement quand même.  
Et puis après tout, c'est elle la plus forte ici. Même si l'orgueil des garçons se refuse à le reconnaître. À âge égal, elle est un peu plus grande, plus souple, plus rapide. Leur inégalité devant la puberté l'avantage. Elle ne pensait pas comme ça il n'y encore pas si longtemps. Mais voilà, depuis peu, elle sent qui elle est. Le masque qu'elle porte depuis quelques années déjà cache son visage mais son corps ne ment pas.  
En secret, en plus, elle se sent spéciale. Elle pense que le maître l'aime peut-être un peu plus que les autres. Elle peut le plier à sa volonté. Quand elle demande, elle obtient de lui sa clémence pour d'autres apprentis si l'entraînement se fait trop dur. Quand ils demandent pour eux-mêmes, il ne fait que se durcir devant leur faiblesse ; c'est normal après tout. Quand ils demandent pour un autre... ah, non, d'abord c'est rarissime qu'ils osent. Ensuite, ça ne change rien. Elle seule.

Mais quand le secret se craquèle, qu'elle commence à afficher un peu trop de ces certitudes, le maître la gronde.  
« C'est une question de mérite et d'harmonie.  
» Tu es forte, c'est vrai. Mais as-tu vraiment ce qu'il faut ? Pour être un Saint, j'en suis sûr. Pour être Andromède, je le suis moins.  
» Et surtout, ne vas pas croire que cette Cloth t'est due pour des raisons futiles.  
» As-tu déjà oublié ? Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu n'es plus une fille. Ce masque sur ton visage en est la preuve. Vous êtes tous des apprentis au même titre, sur un même pied d'égalité. Fille ou garçon, ni Athéna ni Andromède ne feront la différence.  
» De toute façon les Cloths ne sont pas figées et peuvent changer de forme, dit-on.  
» Ne te repose ni sur de fausses évidences, ni sur des lauriers même pas encore certains. Ne laisse pas les autres te dépasser, si jamais tu laisses tes certitudes t'aveugler. »

Le maître n'est pas méchant. Il n'est même pas sévère mais juste. Il est tout simplement _juste_. La fierté indue qui pointe chez sa jeune élève risque de la desservir, alors il l'aide à la voir telle qu'elle est, pour qu'elle s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne devienne excessive et la handicappe. Un peu de confiance en qui elle est, c'est très bien. Si ça tournait à l'arrogance stupide, ça serait bien dommage. Il ne le lui souhaite pas.  
« Allons. Remets-toi à l'entraînement, si tu veux mériter ta Cloth un jour. Si tu persévères, il y en aura bien une pour toi. »

D'abord interdite par ses reproches, elle réalise bien vite qu'il douche ses prétentions, mais pas tous ses espoirs. Elle ne sera peut-être pas Andromède, non, mais elle sera quand même quelqu'un. Avec reconnaissance, elle se range à ses ordres et reprend sa place.


	7. Shaina et June, place nette

**Titre : **Sur des bases plus saines  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages: **'Chameleon' June et 'Ophiuccus' Shaina  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** o2#o9 « Nettoyer » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **du chapitre _Sanctuaire_ à post-_Hades_ ; pourra _éventuellement_ faire partie d'une fic longue sur les brouillons de laquelle je galère depuis déjà une paire d'années, ou se prendre simplement comme one-shot.  
**Nombre de mots : **~800

oOo

La Chevalerie d'Athéna a connu une dure crise ces dernières années. Une guerre civile, larvée pendant plus d'une décennie puis éclatant brusquement, a fait un ménage violent dans ses rangs.  
Les Gold Saints relégués au rang de simples gardiens peu utiles, des Bronze Saints bombardés seuls véritables combattants, entre eux les Silver Saints décimés... et à côté, oubliée de tous, une jeune fille perdue.

Personne ne reproche quoi que ce soit à June, puisque personne ne prête plus attention à elle. Elle seule se blâme encore pour le rôle qu'elle n'a pas su jouer. Un Bronze Saint incapable de protéger la personne de son choix, comme c'est pathétique ! Et elle s'est encore montrée incapable aussi de la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle est arrivée après la bataille – littéralement – après que les blessés aient été évacués, transportés ailleurs. Retour à la case départ, avec encore moins de chances qu'avant. Elle s'est perdue en route et cette fois elle ne repartira plus.  
Après la destruction de son Île et la guerre civile au Sanctuaire, il ne doit plus y avoir personne qui sache qu'elle existe : elle devrait pouvoir s'évaporer dans la nature – renégate ! comment pourrait-elle s'entacher ainsi ? - et refaire sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle ne l'entend pas ainsi justement. Elle reste un Saint, elle a juré fidélité – même si à quoi et qui est devenu un peu flou pour elle comme pour les autres – et elle tiendra parole.

Elle reste donc au Sanctuaire. Elle s'est résignée à laisser partir celui qui n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Maintenant, elle veut laver la honte d'avoir failli à sa seule mission. C'est docilement qu'elle se laisse ranger sous les ordres d'un Silver Saint. Une Silver Saint dont pendant longtemps elle ne connaîtra que le nom et le titre.  
Le masque cache ses expressions ; sa posture très droite et très digne ne laisse pas beaucoup d'ouverture non plus. Elle parle d'une voix assurée. Jusqu'à cosmos : tout est calme et posé en elle. June lui fait immédiatement confiance. Elle est facilement accueillie ; peu de questions lui sont posées et la compréhension est offerte rapidement. Elle se trouve heureuse d'être là, maintenant, sous les ordres de cette femme.  
Shaine d'Opphiuccus lui donne l'impression d'une femme d'expérience. June comprendra plus tard qu'en fait elle improvise surtout, avec brio d'ailleurs, et elle apprendra aussi que sous ses dehors calmes elle cache une capacité d'émotion grande, voire violente, qu'elle a appris à maîtriser : le de hors calme qu'elle présente est d'autant plus admirable.

June ne se voit pas exactement intégrée à l'équipe des cinq autre Bronze Saints mais dotée d'une mission différente. Avec eux, avec d'autres ou seule, peu lui importe tant que Shaina supervise, même de loin, ce qu'on lui demande. Elle est prête à reconstruire ce Sanctuaire, physiquement d'abord, et dans son fonctionnement ensuite surtout. Il y a plusieurs aspects à y réformer, de vieux usages parfois iniques à assainir. Ils exporteront ce savoir dans d'autres centres – son Île à reconstruire par exemple, et d'autres encore. Un de ces jours, ils pourront refaire des émules dans le monde. L'Ordre d'Athéna redeviendra ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Sur des bases plus saines, sous les ordre d'un nouveau chef – une femme elle aussi : le terme de Pope est en passe de tomber en désuétude – en plus de leur Déesse, il est déjà en train de se transformer, et June se sent honorée d'être actrice de cette transformation.

Avec Shaina, elle le sait, elles feront de grandes choses, des choses utiles surtout.  
Elle a pour elle respect et confiance. Elle pourrait même être pour elle une amie ? Elle n'en a jamais eu avant : seule fille sur l'Île, et avant ça elle ne se souvient pas. Et pour la première fois, elle sent une connexion... pas immédiate, mais certaine. Qui se construit au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ?  
Les foutaises sur le fait de renoncer à sa féminité en devenant Saint sont en passe d'être abolies. Elles n'ont jamais pu être vraiment suivies à la lettre de toute façon : pas de traitement de faveur envers les filles, c'est une chose – encore que, la discrimination était certaine, et le respect de certaines coutumes entraînait tout de même des traitements particuliers – renier tout une part de sa nature, c'est impossible.

Entre les filles, donc, se noue une certaine complicité, quoiqu'il n'y aura pas de grandes déclarations pour la cimenter. Pour faire quoi si elles savent d'instinct ce qu'il en est ? Elles sont toutes deux échaudées par des déceptions dont elles veulent désormais balayer le souvenir, et concentrées désormais sur leur mission. Des accords tacites suffiront.


	8. Thetis et Natassia, au bord de la mer

**Titre : **Ce qu'elle laissera se perdre dans la mer  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya, manga  
**Personnages : **Thetis, Natassia de Bluegraad  
**Genre : **tristounet  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** o1#o5 « Jusqu'à l'océan » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-_Poseidon_, inclut le gaiden de _Natassia_ mais pas la saison d'_Asgard_  
**Nombre de mots : **~1000

oOo

Thetis n'est plus censée s'approcher des côtes désormais. Tel est le dernier ordre qu'on lui a donné. N'ayant plus rien à faire là, elle s'éloigne du bassin méditerranéen en se demandant ce qu'il lui reste encore. C'est tout un pan de sa vie qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Elle n'a plus d'avenir immédiat et le présent auquel elle croyait vient de lui être brutalement ôté. C'est désormais du passé révolu auquel elle ne peut retourner.  
Alors elle continue, quitte ce berceau qui la rejette et gagne le grand large. Elle va chercher encore plus loin en arrière et faute d'autre destination, elle regagne les eaux froides bordant son pays natal.

Rendue sur place pourtant elle ne le reconnaît plus. Il n'y a plus rien pour elle ni ici ni là. C'est à l'aveuglette qu'elle repart. Elle nage et nage encore, toujours plus loin. Elle ne se sent pas le froid qui tient son corps : celui qui paralyse son cœur est bien pire.

Poussée par les courants, elle finit par s'échouer sur les rivages d'un autre pays mythique qui vénère la mer. Ne plus approcher la terre, la belle affaire ! Et qui le saura, si elle revient y vivre ou y mourir ?  
Elle pourrait presque prétendre, pour se leurrer, que de toute façon ça n'est pas la terre qu'elle touche : seulement de la glace. Mais entre les embruns salés et la neige, il y a bien un peu de sable et de roche où s'écorcher.

C'est là que la trouve une princesse aux larmes gelées, venue jusque là pour confier ses peines à la mer.  
Thetis la regarde s'approcher, sans un mot, sans un geste ni pour l'appeler ni pour la repousser. Indifférente, elle voit la surprise et l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage triste de la jeune fille. Sans s'affoler, elle se penche sur elle et la tire de l'eau.  
« Ce n'était pas votre jour, souffle-t-elle simplement. Venez. »  
Thetis ne porte plus de Scale, seulement les lambeaux d'une robe malmenée par les flots, que la jeune fille – « Je m'appelle Natassia, » se présente-t-elle – lui ôte sans lui laisser le choix.  
« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes venue ici pour vivre ou pour mourir, mais je ne veux pas d'un cadavre sur cette plage. Pas sous mes yeux. »

Elle la frictionne de sable. Thetis croit qu'elle va lui arracher la peau. Le sable absorbe peu à peu l'humidité qui restait sur sa peau, la laissant rougie mais intacte, et dessous le sang circule, plus vif que jamais. Alors, Natassia la drape dans son propre manteau.  
Elle s'entoure de ses propres bras, et Thetis comprend que c'est plus pour se réconforter, pour contenir son chagrin, que pour se tenir simplement au chaud. Cette enfant – quel âge a-t-elle ? elle doit encore plus jeune qu'elle, elle semble à peine femme – a eu plus que sa part de malheur.

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon où les vagues se fondent avec le ciel, elle raconte. Elle était venue parler au vent ; si par hasard elle a trouvé une oreille pour l'entendre, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Condamnée à diriger un pays dont elle ne tenait pas à être la reine, elle était trop jeune, trop frêle pour cette tâche, et ébranlée encore par un deuil difficile. Elle a dû s'endurcir et parfois le vernis qu'elle présente au monde se craquèle.

Thetis à l'écouter retrouve sa voix. L'idée est folle, mais qu'a-t-elle encore à perdre ?  
« Je pourrais t'aider… » propose-t-elle.  
Thetis a besoin de servir. Toute sa vie a toujours été vouée à un autre, elle ne sait pas vivre pour elle-même.  
« Je suppose qu'une vie appartient à celle qui la sauve. Je sais quelques choses de la manière de diriger, peut-être pourrais-je te conseiller. Ou au moins, si tu te sens seule et si tu le veux, être simplement une amie. Quelqu'un qui t'écoutera encore et ne répétera tes secrets à personne, pas même aux vagues. »

Natassia répond à côté.  
« Accompagne-moi au palais. La vie est dure ici mais les lois de l'hospitalité sont sacrées. Quand tu seras remise et réchauffée, tu seras libre de partir, de refaire le chemin inverse jusqu'au rivage, de poursuivre la route vers où bon te semblera, ou de rester auprès de nous si tu le veux. »

Le choix lui appartiendrait ? Thetis n'y croit toujours pas. Peut-elle vraiment suivre cette inconnue ?  
Son Seigneur l'a rejetée et lui a dit de ne plus approcher les côtes. Avec la chute de son royaume, elle considérera désormais que son règne ne s'étend plus aux Sept Mers mais uniquement au Bassin méditerranéen dont elle s'est tant éloignée. Et si la Reine d'un pays étranger l'invite à y résider, elle doit avoir le pouvoir de délier l'interdit et de lui tisser une nouvelle obligation. Encore faut-il qu'elle l'y invite formellement…

La voyant hésiter, Natassia l'enjoint à se décider enfin. Sa main est douce et sa voix, moins triste désormais, se fait accueillante :  
« Viens, suis-moi donc. »  
Et Thetis qui se trouvait si facilement à genoux autrefois, se relève et emboîte le pas à sa nouvelle Dame, prête à la suivre, quel que soit l'inconnu vers lequel elle la mène.


	9. Queen vs Eurydice, valeur personnelle

j'vais même pas demander si les gens se rappellent seulement qui est Queen...

**Titre : **Et ils verront tous quelle valeur elle a  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **Queen de la Mandragore et Eurydice  
**Genre : **plutôt gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** 08#04 « Si peu apprécié » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **TWT autour de l'arc de Hades  
**Note :** je sais, c'est sans doute une drôle d'idée que de confronter ces deux persos, mais j'essaie de voir qui je peux faire se croiser là-dedans justement (et comme j'ai déjà écrit sur Pandora et Esmeralda... "une âme errante", /s/4407284/ )  
**Avertissement :** misogynie de la part des personnages eux-mêmes ; dans ce fandom, hélas, c'est tellement facile de tomber là-dedans...  
**Nombre de mots : **720

oOo

La fille de la Deuxième Prison est une curiosité aux Enfers. Une morte qui échappe au châtiment !  
Figée sur place où elle ne devrait pas, elle est un instrument dans la punition de quelqu'un d'autre, encore vivant. Quelle histoire lamentable, se disent les Spectres qui en entendent parler. Certains veulent voir ça de leurs yeux, et, leur curiosité satisfaite, tournent les talons et l'oublient vite. Elle n'en a jamais vraiment ému aucun, même si chaque regard qui se pose sur elle l'humilie.  
Queen de la Mandragore sera peut-être une exception. Elle la toise de haut. Cette Eurydice semble si petite ! Elle doit être tombée à genoux quand la terre s'est soulevée pour l'engloutir ; ça expliquerait la faible taille et la forme pyramidale du rocher qui l'emprisonne ?

Il y a des punitions bien laides en Enfer et celle-ci, unique. Eurydice n'éprouve pas de douleur physique, mais l'immobilité, l'emprisonnement éternel, l'absence de corps sont une autre forme de torture, et les remords qui la tiraillent une autre encore.  
Ne se sent-elle pas devenue boulet ? persifle Queen. Qu'a-t-elle fait de sa vie, rien ! Elle n'était un objet dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant le piquet d'une laisse invisible.  
Queen a renié sa propre vie humaine en vêtant son Surplis. Elle, rien ne la retient nulle part et elle ne retient personne non plus. Elle est venue là, sa curiosité piquée, parce qu'il y a si peu de femmes libres aux Enfers et qu'elle voulait comparer un peu leur situation. Il y a bien des damnées en nombre, oui, autant que de damnés, et cette fille n'en fait pas partie, sans pour autant appartenir à leur faction. Elle est quelque chose d'unique qui pour Queen ne ressemble à rien. Et sûrement pas à elle.

À part Queen elle-même et Dame Pandora dans toute l'armée des Spectres, il y a une ou deux autres filles seulement, peut-être. Elle ne les connaît pas tous, et les lourdes armures cachent corps et visages de toute façon. Tous des soldats : ils ne sont plus ni hommes ni femmes. Et pourtant, ses frères d'armes la regardent de temps en temps de travers, comme si elle ne faisait pas tout à fait partie de l'équipe. Il faut presque qu'elle travaille deux fois plus pour mériter son rang. À bout de patience il est même arrivé qu'elle doive faire une démonstration de pouvoir et décapiter quelques Squelettes en exemple pour que ses subordonnés se taisent définitivement. Gordon et Sylphide l'acceptent, au moins ; Valentine par exemple toujours pas vraiment. Alors qu'ils sont tous les loyaux lieutenants du Seigneur Rhadamanthe !

Sa loyauté pour lui d'ailleurs ne faiblira pas, non plus que la confiance qu'elle place tout de même dans ses camarades : si elle ne croit pas à l'unité de leur armée, que deviendront-ils ? C'est toute son existence, désormais. Voilà pourquoi au lieu de tourner son mépris sur eux qui le méritent par leur attitude, à la place elle en veut aussi à celle qui n'y est pour rien dans son histoire particulière.  
« Je ne serai pas comme toi, » crache-t-elle au visage d'Eurydice.

Eurydice qui a encore l'affront de la regarder avec compassion !  
« Bien sûr, reconnaît la demoiselle sans relever l'injure sous son ton. Nous sommes tous et toutes différents. J'ai mon histoire, tu as la tienne. »  
Elle n'a pas corps, pas de mains pour exprimer ses émotions et ses yeux trop sombres voilés de cils si drus sont illisibles ; il ne lui reste que sa voix pour plaider, et contre l'acidité de Queen Eurydice contre encore par la sérénité.  
« Je ne te connais pas personnellement et je ne participe pas votre guerre. Mais je vois ta colère et je te souhaite de trouver ta voie. »  
Foutaises ! pense Queen. Justement, la colère la guide dans sa voie.

Queen n'explosera plus. Elle s'est transformée en rage froide, en certitude de sa supériorité sur cette fille là et sur tant d'autres Spectres, de sa propre valeur. Elle écrasera ses ennemis parce que telle est sa mission et voilà tout. Et quand ils sortiront vainqueurs des combats, parce que ses compagnons auront déjà reconnu sa force et son habileté, elle reviendra peut-être traîner un cadavre sous les yeux de la potiche de service pour se faire reconnaître totalement. Comme si son opinion comptait vraiment, finalement...


	10. MarinShaina, amazones

**Titre : **Sous le masque  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couples : **Shaina/Marine, mention de Shaina/Seiya  
**Genre : **denial/hurt-comfort  
**Gradation : **PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **je ne sais jamais si je dois mettre un –e à _Marine_ pour l'euphonie ou l'omettre puisque _Marin_ est japonaise à la base ; un conseil là-dessus ?  
**Prompt : **« Saint Seiya - Marine/Shina - amazones - "Shina peignait ses ongles en noir" » - (7 décembre '08) - round #2 sur KinkEnStock  
**Continuité : **post-Sanctuaire  
**Nombre de mots : **750

oOo

Shaina peignait ses ongles en noir.

Chez les femmes chevaliers au visage dissimulé par un masque, sans loisir de prendre soin de leurs chevelures, personnaliser ainsi ses ongles était assez rare pour être remarquable. Ça suffisait à piquer la curiosité de Marine. Leur rivalité forcée dans la course aux armures via leurs apprentis fit la suite. Ou plutôt, elle prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Pas question de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Elles n'étaient plus des femmes, elles en voulaient pour preuve le masque qui cachait leurs traits, mais des Saints d'Athéna. Des guerrières. Il leur fallait être fortes, autant que des hommes, plus que des hommes.

Tant pis si ça devait vouloir dire étouffer et mariner dans ces justaucorps de cuir, et subir les regards des hommes sur tout ce que justaucorps et masque ne cachent pas. Elles ont vite appris à être plus fortes que tout ça. Ça faisait partie de leur entraînement, pourrait-on dire.

Il ne lui était pas possible de tenter la moindre approche. Parce que Shaina avait l'air de la détester. Et parce qu'elle-même était incapable de mièvrerie. Ç'aurait été une marque de faiblesse.

C'était impossible... Jusqu'au jour de grande bataille où Shaina ramassa Marine agonisante sur les marches derrière la Maison des Poissons.  
Avec ce qu'elle croyait savoir de Shaina et de Seiya, Marine aurait pensé qu'elle l'accompagnerait lui dans son dernier combat, qu'elle parte battue d'avance face au Grand Pope ou non. Non, Shaina choisit de rester auprès d'elle à la place.

Alors que l'ultime bataille faisait rage dans le Temple d'Athéna, pour sa part Marine livrait une autre lutte, bien plus intime : elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui bat en se disant que Shaina agissait là par raison. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer...

...non, pas d'_espérer_. Juste d'être contente de l'avoir à ses côtés, rien que pour elle, quelques minutes. Sans rien vouloir de plus. De l'avoir comme témoin pour lui transmettre un secret si durement découvert.

Si elle devait succomber... que ça soit Shaina qui transmette la vérité au reste du Sanctuaire lui allait tout à fait, et même plus. On aurait pu croire, aussi, que Seiya était tout indiqué pour ? Non, il avait autre chose d'une autre importance à accomplir, il était déjà parti se battre. Et même s'il avait fait mine de rester, si Shaina ne l'avait pas raisonné, c'est Marine elle-même qui l'aurait renvoyé au combat et aurait cherché quelqu'un d'autre. À chacun sa mission.

Marine n'était pas femme à désirer ce qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir avoir. Elle corsetait ses idées et ses sentiments.  
Shaina en revanche... Shaina avait prouvé très vite qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, avec ses ongles peints, avec ses moyens détournés et pas toujours très loyaux pour arriver à ses fins, avec ses démonstrations passionnées envers Seiya.  
(Jalouse de son propre disciple ! Si Marine pouvait s'avouer cela...)

La bataille terminée, les simples soldats furent envoyés relever et faire soigner les blessés, enterrer les morts ; il était grand temps de faire la paix entre elles deux. Sans effusion inutile toutefois, bien sûr. Deux mains se tendirent l'une vers l'autre ; une main aux ongles autrefois impeccables maintenant négligés lors d'une longue convalescence, une main abîmée par l'escalade d'une âpre paroi rocheuse.  
La poigne en disait long. Elles ne cherchaient pas à broyer les phalanges l'une de l'autre, plus maintenant en tout cas. Elles transmirent juste par la force l'intensité de leur sentiment pour l'avenir.  
Que leur entente soit bonne. Que leur relation soit forte et durable.

Et comme aucune ne voulait lâcher la main de l'autre...

Contrairement à ce que Shaina avait pu envisager, la bataille fine, Marine ne montra pas son visage à Seiya. Seiya était dans le coma. Mais Shaina, elle, était bel et bien là pour ôter ce masque, loin de tout regard masculin.

o

Elles pourraient faire cela dévêtues mais toujours protégées de leurs masques. Pas de baiser. Pas de langue. Juste des mains. Peut-être avec un accessoire tout de même ? Elles pourraient se donner du plaisir rapide, sans sentiment. Quelque chose de froid.  
Ou, en ôtant leurs masques... sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, sans avoir besoin de formuler par la parole leur engagement, juste par ce geste, se prouver ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre. C'était la plus grande preuve de confiance possible entre elles.

Cette confiance, elles allaient en avoir grand besoin. Quoique leur réserve l'avenir, quoiqu'elles décident, il leur faudrait encore rester fortes. Toujours.


	11. ThetisShaina, obsession

**Titre : **Tes jolis ongles sur ma peau  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couples : **Thetis/Shaina, mention de Thetis - Poséidon et de Shaina - Seiya  
**Genre : **amour psychoteux  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Saint Seiya - Shaina/Thétis - fétichisme et masochisme - "oh que tu as beaux ongles!" _(sic)_ » - (8 décembre '08) - round #2 sur KinkEnStock  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-Poséidon  
**Nombre de mots : **1300

oOo

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la nuit. Du côté de la hutte de Shaina, une ombre mouvante se glisse dans l'obscurité, comme une anguille, échappant à la vigilance des gardes.

Quand elle fait irruption à l'intérieur, dans la lumière, son occupante sursaute en la reconnaissant :

« Toi ! »

Thetis tombe à genoux. Elle n'est ni menaçante ni suppliante malgré son discours, juste exaltée :

« Le Seigneur Poséidon m'a rejetée. Il m'a ordonné de ne plus m'approcher des côtes et de la terre ferme, de rester à la mer. Il a renoncé à tout. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi…  
Mais toi. Toi tu as cru en moi. Toi tu as voulu m'affronter !  
Je veux tes mains sur mon corps.  
Tes jolis ongles.  
Tes griffes électriques.  
- Tu es folle !  
- Oh oui. Folle de toi. Je veux tes ongles sur ma peau. Rien de plus. Rien de moins ! »

Interdite, Shaina la laisse poursuivre :  
« Mon seigneur n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais toi, je veux rester à tes côtés. Je serai ton jouet. Pour tes entraînements, pour ton plaisir, comme tu voudras. Ça m'est égal. J'aimerai que tu me griffes, parce que tu as de beaux ongles.  
Vois-tu ? Pour toi j'ai perdu mes écailles. Ma peau nue toute entière, je te l'offre. Fais-moi tienne ! »

Shaina se tait et l'observe, écoutant ses requêtes. Longtemps silencieuse, elle les prend en considération.  
Enfin, Thetis baisse les yeux et la voix.

« Et si je refuse ? s'enquiert alors Shaina.  
- Alors je t'affronterai ! Je t'obligerai à me combattre encore une fois. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors achève-moi. Les hommes n'ont pas voulu m'affronter, et m'ont oubliée. Toi qui fus mon adversaire, si tu as un tant soit peu de considération pour moi, s'il faut que tu me rejettes toi aussi, au moins affronte-moi une dernière fois. »

Car elles furent effectivement adversaires autrefois, c'est bien pour cela que Shaina s'étonne de la voir apparaître cette nuit chez elle, sur la terre d'Athéna.  
Thetis insiste :

« Te souviens-tu ? Ils nous ont laissées en plan. Il n'y avait que toi et moi au monde, à ce moment-là. »

« Ils, » les autres Saints d'Athéna, quatre chevaliers de bronze, des garçons ; « nous » : Thetis la sirène et Shaina, chevalier d'argent. Pour Thetis, _ils_ ne l'ont pas jugée, elle, digne d'intérêt ; ils l'ont prise pour une simple hôtesse d'accueil ou quoi ? (Si c'est le cas, on ne pourrait pas beaucoup les blâmer : vraiment, sa majesté Poséidon lui-même oublie qu'elle est une combattante. C'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'un Général, bien sûr. Mais bien assez pour tenir tête à un saint de bronze ou d'argent.)  
Et voici Shaina qui se présente et la réclame comme son adversaire désignée.

Elle se souvient de leur combat, oh oui.

o

Dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, devant le Temple de Poséidon, Thetis considère la nouvelle arrivante, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, tant son physique que son cosmos.  
La tenue de Shaina, en cuir, avec son armure par-dessus, ressemble à un costume de dominatrix. Elle déplore le visage caché ; le masque en lui-même est joli et pourrait suffire, mais il lui dérobe son regard et c'est frustrant d'avoir à affronter quelqu'un dont on ne voit pas les yeux.  
Les cheveux ont une couleur rare mais à part cela, rien de bien remarquable, niveau coupe ou finesse. Question corps, elle est bien faite, ce qui est logique pour une guerrière de sa trempe : pas beaucoup de graisse, des muscles bien dessinés, des formes dans une armure qui les révèle plus qu'elle ne les cache. Et...

« Oh que tu as de jolis ongles ! »

Des ongles longs. Taillés en pointe. L'air solide. Soigneusement peints.

« Et encore, fait Shaina, arrogante, tu n'as pas encore vu ce dont ils sont capables !  
- Je n'attends que cela. En garde ! »

Alors que le combat s'amorce, des images courent dans la tête de Thetis.  
Ces ongles-là sont faits pour égratigner la peau. Pour faire couler juste quelques gouttes de sang. Dans leur sillon, une sensation de brûlure, en un éclair, puis une chaleur douce, la peau rougit et le plaisir se répand derrière eux. Une sensation électrique.  
Si elle avait des ongles pareils elle-même, elle sait bien ce qu'elle en ferait. Elle s'en servirait pour griffer son (ou sa ?) partenaire.

Hélas pour elle, à vivre dans ce sanctuaire sous-marin, Thetis ne peut entretenir ses ongles. Alors oui, on dit aux filles que les tremper régulièrement dans l'eau salée renforcera leurs ongles. Elle qui vit continuellement dans cet environnement si humide, elle voit au contraire les siens devenir certes impeccablement blancs, mais aussi cassants et s'arracher facilement.

Ceux de Shaina sont magnifiques. Et ils sont aussi une menace. C'est bien de ne pas perdre des yeux les mains de son adversaire, mais il ne faudrait pas se laisser distraire par ses ornements pour autant ! Et Shaina a promis une attaque venant d'eux. Le plus sage pour Thetis serait de l'attaquer la première et de la battre sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'en servir de manière offensive.  
(Elle réprime un rire : deux mégères se crêpant le chignon et se griffant l'une l'autre, le beau combat que ça ferait ! Pour sûr, le côté misogyne des saints d'Athéna s'en donnerait à cœur joie, de savoir cela.)

Au lieu de cela, trop impressionnée pour les oublier, elle tente plutôt de la déstabiliser, moralement. Entre deux échanges de coups – paré, contré, raté, et on recommence, danse ! - elle les choisit comme sujet de moquerie :  
« Alors, les chevaliers d'Athéna ont-ils tellement de temps libre devant eux qu'ils le perdent à se pomponner et se manucurer, plutôt que de s'entraîner ? »

(Et puis, finalement, elle en imagine si bien la sensation qu'ils produiraient : elle aimerait autant recevoir la caresse de tels ongles sur sa peau que de les posséder elle-même.)

Et voilà, Shaina en furie la griffe vraiment ! Là où ses écailles marines ne la protègent pas.

À ce stade, la curiosité chez Thetis vire pour ainsi dire au masochisme :  
Oh, quel dommage qu'elles recouvrent tellement son corps ! Assurée de leur protection optimale, elle aurait voulu voir à quoi était censée ressembler vraiment l'attaque de Shaina. Surtout face à cette armure d'argent si légère.

Ah. Ce plaisir lui est refusé. Il faudra donc qu'elle la batte, pour la soumettre à sa volonté – et en faire l'inverse, l'obliger à la caresser du bout de ses ongles.

Son vœu est exaucé : Shaina libère la pleine puissance de son attaque. Sur la brûlure, Thetis ne s'était pas trompée. Les _Thunder Claws_ sont en fait au-delà de ses espérances.

o

Thetis occulte aujourd'hui le souvenir de l'issue de ce combat-là : vaincue, elle fut abandonnée par Shaina qui voulait affronter – quelle présomption de sa part ! - Poséidon lui-même. Elle a voulu l'arrêter, pour le bien de tous, pour les plans de son Seigneur, mais aussi pour la vie de cette adversaire valeureuse mais trop téméraire.

Ça s'est mal fini, pour toutes deux, mais au moins sont-elles encore en vie. Elle ne sait pas non plus comme Shaina connaît elle aussi déjà le dépit d'être dédaignée par quelqu'un qu'on désire, tant comme adversaire que comme partenaire. Focalisée sur son propre manque, elle la force à considérer la position inverse.

« Alors. Ta réponse ? »

La lumière de la lune se reflète sur le masque de Shaina. Ses ongles toujours longs, toujours effilés, luisent dans la pénombre quand elle esquisse un geste de la main...


End file.
